The Words that Unite Us
by nufze
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino is completely different. But some words have ability to unite them together. And day by day, their feeling just growing beautifully. Find out the words from this collection of short story. Fluffy fic featuring Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino -Shikaino-


**:Shikaino:**

**The Words that Unite Us**

_Shikamaru and Ino is completely different. But some words have ability to unite them together. Because day by day, their feeling just growing beautifully._

disclaimer : our dearest and awesome Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.oOOOo.

"I need to go—" He stopped his sentece. Stared at me wearily.

"Tsunade asked me for this, her best choice if the things is related to Suna is me"—Suna?, _again. _Heard the name of the sand country is just make me dizzy. My body trembled, reminiscent the last moment he went to Suna for his diplomatic things. _It'll be so damn long…freakin' long time he will spend with Sand Princess…ah~_

"Ino, I need you to approve me.." A words again splitted from his dry lips. His sharp eyes hunted me again, i titled my head avoiding his intense glares. My heart ached when I knew his effort to got my permission for leaving me. Bravely I return his gaze. Smiled as sweet as I could. As fake as I might to.

He was shocked. Maybe because my awkward smile, maybe because he will point me as '_troublesome' _again. Or maybe…maybe.._—ah, too much maybe and possiblity in my head. _Maybe this is the time, the right time to show him how much concern I had on him. How much this love going to be..

"Shikamaru…Why you need my approval. I'm just your friends, _ah—_no, I'm just your annoying friends. Why you need it from the troublesome one like me?" Curiously I saw him on the eyes. Wait for his response. 10 seconds—20 seconds—30 seconds. Quietly, we were still remain in silent. Awkward silence. Then I initiated myself for talking first.

"Shika… Just go if you want to, I know you love Suna and I know you'll be okay since _she _always standing next to you. I do believe you and her will have some quality time together. I know you like to be with her. And uhmm…take care yourself there, and please just reduce your smoking-habits…and—" My jealouy speech, It stopped—when his strong hands just held me tightly. His gaze was about killing me. Angry yet sad, his eyes showed everything. But maybe that's just my wonder.

"What the hell, woman…" He start to mumbled. Held me closer to his side.

"What ?—Okay, since your answer is 'hell' I think you don't me now" Trying hardly to released myself from his strong grasp. He stared at me, and it was gonna be hit me right on my heart. His answer was about hurt me later. He will say this words all over again '_Troublesome—Troublesome—Troublesome'. _But, then he held me even more closer than I thought. I felt the heat rised to my face. Blushing hardly, since our gap is just about some inches.

"I need you—more than you ever imagined," His husky voice running through my mind. Did he just said he needs me more than I ever imagine? Did Shikamaru—I mean Nara Shikamaru, the genius who like to act _Don't Give A Shit _was saying he needs me? HE NEEDS ME FOR KAMI SAKE? Am I dreaming or something?

"Inoichi and my Father's legacy is clear. They want us to be together as one. To be partner through our life. To support each other through the problems. Don't you realize it, Ino ?" My heart beat faster. The drum was racing rapidly. My face redden as his face grew closer into mine. I love him—yes, I love Nara Shikamaru and proudly said that I forgot that Uchiha's man. I love him, since I couldn't control my jealousy when saw him with the other girls. Since I couldn't help myself when I knew, he is the one who always standing next to me throughout the pain.

_Chu—_

I loss my words. My soul was about fly to the sky. My heart beat like crazy hardrock thunderbolt. Nara Shikamaru, my long-friends, my team-mates, my childhood friends, my best partner—is kissing me right now. He kissing me safe and soundly. His dry lips melt me. And I was feel like locked out the heaven. So damn right and beautiful. A minute later he let me go. His face still look like stoic-stone, with some blushes instead. Oh kami, he's so cute.

"Shika…"

" We'll getting married right when I return from Suna—" WHAT?—Married?

"So, I need you to approve me for this. This trip was about two weeks, and I want you keep your minds on me. Since your heart was belong to that Uchiha's" He began to stare at me again. Now it was about jealousy. I smiled sweetly, the tears start to fall down from my blue eyes.

"But if you don't want this proposal, just ignore me…" He shifted his gaze. But I hug him tightly, he was shocked and I knew that. I hug him even closer. Until his cloth was wet because of my tears-of-joy. I was so happy until my words stuck at my throat. Unable to say a words to answer him.

"Ino…" it was his only words while I was hug him. Then I felt his strong arms held me softly. Stroking my hair gently. I'm so happy, I felt awesome. My fears about rejected, my fears about my feeling will never return, my fears about him loving the other perfect girls. And all of those fears was fade away.

"I love you too, Shika. I love you so much until I felt like you stab my heart whenever you were with that Sand Princess. I love you—" I kissed him softly on his cheek. He smirked, like usual. Then hug me again with his strong arms.

"But your jealousy is so cute, _my troublesome onna"_ Now he was smiling genuine. I flustered, then why is he doubt my feeling toward him and still mentioned Sasuke?.

"But can I knew your reason? Your motive for loving me?—" Suddenly he ask me some random question.

"Since your standard of man is really high. And I always thought that I couldn't reach it. I'm not handsome, I'm not romantic, I'm not good-looking and I'm just lazy ass in your eyes.." his words beat me. Yeah, it was kinda true. But lately I just realize it, I didn't need it anymore that standard. All I need is him to be with me. I need Nara Shikamaru because he is the only one who always ready for stay with me through my bitter moment.

"No reason. You just make me so complete" I smiled at him. Love the way he flustered.

"So you let me to go? And promise to trust me?" he asked me. I need 10 seconds to digest the 'trust-me' words but I did slight nod at him. Still doubt to agreed the arrangement.

"Nice, now just kiss me" he tap his lips. Intuite me to kiss him on his lips.

"But if you dare to get so close with that Princess of Sand, I wont ever trust you anymore. You are my official fiancé right now. I need you to be good-boy who love me wherever you are, whenever you are and whatever you do" I said that with my heart. I don't like to felt anxious or heart-break things. So, I dare him.

"No need to be jealous. My hearts already belongs to you for more than 10 years" He smirked. Ten years ain't a few years. But he already loves me for ten years. I just couldn't believe it. And yet never realized it. My tears was falling again, how could I never knew it. The persistence of this man and I'm really thankfull about it. Then he said the words that I will never forget in my life. The words that i love the most from him..

"I love you"

"I love you too...Shika"

* * *

zeroplus the forever newbie is back with some error story. Again and again, you will find some failure grammar or fatal vocab-mistakes. and i think the story-plot is just mess as hell. just mind to correct me, okay. I love chu~


End file.
